


Recruitment

by pawsthetics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Multi, ScarlettVision - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsthetics/pseuds/pawsthetics
Summary: The Avengers are in danger of being shut down for destructive behavior. SHIELD has offered them two choices. Either disband, or...recruitment. Unfortunately, none of them are all that good at taking care of kids.This takes place in an AU. The timeline is right after Age of Ultron, and before Civil War. Well technically, it is the alternative to Civil War.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please try to keep the negative messages out. I'm excited to start this, as it has been an idea in my head for quite a while now. There are original Marvel characters in this, I do not own them or take credit from Marvel. Some characters are of my own creation, so have fun meeting them. The story starts on the second page, if you feel like skipping the Character list. Enjoy!

**Character list:**

  Steve Rogers/ **Captain America** = Nick Summer/ **Oracle**

  
  Tony Stark/ **Iron Man** = Jacque Marko/ **Vital**

  
  Bruce Banner/ **Hulk** = Melody Hearth/ **Morph**

  
  Thor Odinson/ **Thor** = Rih Monroe/ **Element**

  
  Clint Barton/ **Hawkeye** = Kingsley Wagner/ **Transmit**

  
  Natasha Romanoff/ **Black Widow** = Chloe Summer/ **Psycho**

  
  Sam Wilson/ **Falcon** = Gavin Worthington/ **Cupid**

  
  James Rhodes/ **War Machine** = Jeremy Drake/ **Icicle**

  
  Scott Lang/ **Ant Man** = Henry Bishop/ **Solar Heat**

 

  
   
Vision/ **Vision** & Wanda Maximoff/ **Scarlet Witch**

Wade Wilson/ **Deadpool** & Peter Parker/ **Spiderman**


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the recruits meet their respected mentors, and leave Xavier's mansion. From here follows their fate.

* * *

**Bruce:**

I followed in after Steve, trying to see around his broad shoulders. Curiosity filled my head with wonder as I tried to see what the famous school of Mutants held. Professor Xavier waited in the center of old living room as the Avengers fanned out around him. Logan and Scott stood guard on either side of his wheelchair. Jean stood next to Scott with her right hand interlaced with his left. Charles cleared his throat before he began.

"Welcome Avengers. I understand that SHIELD has you on a tight schedule, so I will make introductions as quick as possible. My name is Professor Xavier, though most of you know that. On my left are Jean and Scott. They are two of the many wonderful teachers we have around campus. They also are the parents of two of the recruits you will be taking with you...twins, to answer your question Mr. Stark." The young couple glanced at each other nervously before smiling at the rest of the room. "On my right is Logan, better known as Wolverine," the bearded man gave a quick head nod, "he is head of security here at the mansion, as well as discipline for the kids. You will meet Ororo later. She is the head administrator for the school and is currently supervising their lunch period. The Summers will give you a quick tour around the school before I call the students to assembly. They are very excited to meet you all."

* * *

 

**Melody:**

I watched the Avengers stroll into the classroom. They spread out along the wall and stared back at us awkwardly. A few kids were whispering, but you could hardly notice them. Professor Xavier was the last to enter the room, and stopped once he reached the front center.

“Hello children. As you can see, we have some guests visiting us today. You may have heard of them, or seen them in the news. I would like to introduce you all to the Avengers.” Cheers erupted from the stands, mutants giving their own praise in their many unique ways. Professor Xavier waited before moving on to introduce each member. “Now that you know who they are, let me take a moment to explain why they’re here. You see, the government has decided that once again, mutants are ‘potentially dangerous.’” This issued a small groan from the young audience. “Now, now. They’ve agreed to leave them be, if they mentor a group of young individuals. Luckily for us, we have quite a number whom I believe are ready to go. I would like for the graduating class to please come forward and pick one mentor to follow. There will be just enough for one recruit per Avenger.” Almost immediately, the Summer twins arrived at the stage and took their respected places. A strong looking mutant named Jacque went forward as well. He was the son of the evil mutant, Juggernaut. The remaining students were Kingsley (Nightcrawler’s son), Rih (daughter of Storm and Black Panther), Gavin (Archangel’s son), Jeremy (Iceman and Kitty’s son), and Henry (Sunspot’s son). They all stood in front of their respected mentors, and a small chatter was produced as they introduced themselves. Most of them were seniors except for Kingsley (who was a sophomore) and Henry (who graduated last year, but asked to be kept on as an intern).

I came to the realization that I was the last senior left. Professor Xavier glanced around the classroom, no doubt scanning for my mind. I waited until a small chatter broke out amongst the children before silently making my way down the steps towards the stage. Nobody immediately noticed me.

The last Avenger left was Dr. Banner. I had read about his work with gamma radiation, and was keen to hear more about the effects of the blast. I took my place in front of him as he wriggled his eyebrows to make me laugh.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Banner, but I assume you already know that."

"Yes doctor. In fact, I'm a huge fan of your work. I would love to hear more about it sometime."

"Really? I'd love to show you, if you choose to be my recruit that is."

"T'would be an honor, sir." I said in a mock British accent and made a silly bow. We both ended up laughing again, earning rude stares from the Summer twins. He either didn’t seem to notice, or he just didn’t care. Professor Xavier continued about upholding honor, changing the world, learning to fight, and so on and so forth. At the end of his speech, he and Headmistress Ororo helped the rest of the students exit.

* * *

 

**Gavin:**

I sat on the plane, about five minutes early. All of my stuff fit into a small duffle bag, which was currently slung over my shoulder. Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton was flying us, but he had his headset on and I didn't want to bother him. Truth be told, I was only here because I was excited to see if Melody would come. We used to be friends, but as her powers developed, she got slightly crazier. Each advancement or growth spurt would cause irrational decisions and strange impulses. She also started talking to animals as substitutes. ‘Hence the name , Bird-Brain’.

Everybody boarded the flight, and strapped themselves into the side seats, not unlike the inside of a troop’s war plane. Clint announced that lift-off would initiate in 50 seconds. One last seat was empty, and Bruce saved that seat especially for her.

With nearly 30 seconds remaining, Melody ran onto the plane carrying the small travel suitcase she arrived with.

* * *

 

**Melody:**

“My apologies Dr. Banner. I was discussing last minute preparations with my mother.” I briefly stated as I wrapped the odd harness around my chest and settled into the side of the jet.

“That’s quite alr--” Dr. Banner started before he was promptly cut off by a smirking Summer twin.

“Now Melody, what did Mr. Logan say about lying? You would think that after all of those detention sessions, you would have learned something.” I tried my best to keep from flinching, but from the way Chloe’s smirk widened, I guessed I hadn’t hidden it that well.

“I am not lying, Chloe.” I stated flatly to avoid the rising pain I felt.

“Tsk, we all know Mystique and Beast didn’t make it past the explosion of ‘09. Do try to keep in mind that we have to be honest with our mentors.” Her gaze shifted lovingly towards an occupied Black Widow, while her cruel smile lingered. I shut my eyes to avoid having to see it. It seemed to be imprinted on the back of my irises.

“Her name is Raven, and she is not dead. I talked with her this morning. Hence why I was late.” The tension in the plane seemed unbearable, and I could hear Captain America shift uncomfortably.

Chloe’s voice dropped an octave. The one she used before she got me in trouble when we were kids. “Melody, you saw her body at the funeral. When will you ever wake up?”

This caught the attention of everybody else on board, save Clint and Sam who were flying the plane.

“Girls, I think that is enou--.” Steve was trying to calm me down. My breaths had become irregular and faster.

“Don’t go Bird-Brain on us Mel. You wouldn’t want to be in charge of the Avengers death too. After all, wasn’t it _your_ powers that caused the explosion in the first place?”

“I know what you are doing Chloe. It won’t work. It may have when we were younger, but I’ve changed now.”

“I agree, you are a lot more unstable.”

“Chloe…” Nick soothed, suddenly looking apologetic.

“SHUT UP NICK! She doesn’t deserve to be on this plane, and you know it.” And it was silent after that. Nobody made a move or said a word because Chloe had never raised her voice at her brother. Not once, not ever. And we could feel her energy as she pulsed telekinetically through our minds, daring somebody to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the first chapter, it was unedited. I'll try to update as often as possible, which is like once a year. Sorry.


	3. Adjusting to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally, the title says it all.
> 
> Peter is gay in this fic, and Spiderman and Deadpool are already in a relationship. Nobody knows that Peter is Spiderman except for Fury and Stark. That is the only warning I'm giving you.

**Peter:**

I entered the school as usual, keeping my eyes peeled for a huddle of new kids. I found them standing awkwardly by the library entrance discussing where their next classes were. So these were probably the ones SHIELD was talking about. Sending six new recruits for the Avengers just seemed like a bad idea. Still, I somehow managed to get stuck with the job of taking care of them. I took a deep breath and made my way closer.

“Hi everyone, you must be new, since I haven’t seen you around?” A brunette blue-eyed senior stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader of the group and there was no doubt why. He was absolutely, fucking gorgeous.

“Thank you for that thought, Peter. I’m Nick. You would be correct in assuming that we are new.” I stared back dumbfounded as he offered his hand with a smile. It took me a second to realize what was going on, but he remained unmoved by my shower of thoughts. ‘Fuck! A telepath. Wait--he can hear you right now. Shut Up! He knows you’re gay. Stop Thinking! Fuck.’ Nick chuckled to himself and moved his hand into his pocket. Suddenly, he leaned towards me, barely missing my cheek. A soft whisper fell from his lips that made my body quiver.

“That’s quite alright. Maybe we can experiment later?” As he leaned back, he grinned again, but more sinister this time. Mischievous almost. “Do you know where I might find this Flash person? Nearly half the school is thinking about him.”

“G-Gym Foyer.” I stuttered, nearly losing myself in the moment. Nick’s sister started off in that direction, followed by the taller teen who gave one last wink goodbye. A dark-haired girl with white highlights headed off to physics with another boy whom she called Icicle and a buff-wrestling kid who was clearly the offspring of Juggernaut. Kingsley, the well-known son of Kurt Wagner, spotted two other sophomores and immediately hit it off with them. They walked to class together, asking about each other’s powers and Kingsley’s old school.

Henry Bishop left for the Principal’s office to ask about internships. He had always wanted to teach genetics at a co-ed school. Mutants and humans alike, sharing the classroom.

All that was left was a muscular jock and a shy, out of place girl. I recognized the jock as Archangel’s son. Same blonde hair, blue eyes, and white wings. He had a kind gaze and seemed to look curiously at the library. However, the girl analyzed her surroundings thoughtfully, as if expecting somebody to jump out and scare her. It seemed odd that her personality was so different than the rest in the group.

She approached me, smiling sweetly, and looking a lot more relaxed than 20 seconds ago. “Don’t give Nick too much thought. He abuses his power by manipulating people with their own minds. If he ever gives you trouble, let me know.” I realized that half of her face was covered by a white mask. Very Phantom of the Opera like. She was the only one who covered any evidence that she was a mutant. I just nodded strangely at her and stuck out my hand.

“Thanks. I’m Peter, by the way.”

“Melody. Behind me is Gavin. You probably knew that though.” I raised my eyebrow at her quizzically. “I’m sorry for your losses Peter. Not the sorry filled with pity, but the sorry that will assure you I feel the same way. Please never let go of your parents, but do let them move on. They are quite miserable here.” I didn’t know how to respond. “Anyways, I’m headed to class. I’ll see you later!” She grabbed Gavin’s hand and they went to class together. The conversation left me dazed and very confused.

|_________________________________________________________|

It took me a second to realize that the tingling sensation on the back of my neck of danger. Unfortunately, by the time I turned around it was too late.

Flash, Wade, and Nick had all turned the corner and were laughing their heads off at something presumably inappropriate, or too fun to talk about at school. Chloe was distracted by something on her phone and looked too pissed off to be bothered by the group. As the late bell had already had rung 2 minutes ago, we were the only ones in the hall. I turned around and started walking the opposite way.

“Hey nerd.” Wade’s voice bounced along the walls, I had no choice but to bite my bottom lip and face them. “How old are you? You a sophomore, some kind of...Baby boy?”  
The older boy had closed the space between us, and suddenly, there were lockers behind me. “I asked you a question.” He towered over me, and it wasn’t until now that I realized how built he was too.

“J-Junior. I-I skipped a grade.”

“Oh? Smart and has a nice ass.” he smirked and leaned his hand next to my head. I turned my face to avoid looking him in the eyes.

“Yo Wade, I think he’s got the hots for you.” Nick grinned triumphantly at the position I was in. He was probably noting how red my cheeks were turning. Melody was right, he only used his powers for shit. “I heard him mention earlier that he likes to experiment.” Chloe scoffed and walked off. Not once looking up from her phone.

“Is that true Baby boy? You like what you see?” He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to look at him. My bottom lip should have been bleeding from how hard I was biting it.

“N-no. I’d like to leave. I don’t want to be near you Wade.”

“Harsh, Petie-pie. Be glad I like the way you look. It means I won’t beat the crap out of you.” His lips were less than an inch from mine, then he smiled and pulled away. Flash sniggered, and Nick just shrugged.

Principal Weatherbee, a short and stocky man turned the corner. “Shouldn’t you boys be in class?”

“Just enjoying our free period Mr. Weatherbee sir.” Wade smiled and faced the older man.

“Then, leave the halls Mr. Wilson. I don’t want you disturbing any classes.”

“Right away sir.” Wade motioned for the gang to head out. Then, he licked my earlobe as he whispered, “Til next time.”

There were a thousand adjectives that I could’ve used to describe Wade fucking Wilson just then--Wait, did he just call me Petie-Pie?  
“You know my name?”

“‘Course, only one other person in this universe has a bubble gum ass like yours, Baby boy." He winked and they left the same way they came. I was still against the lockers in disbelief.

“Not your Baby Boy.” Principal Weatherbee raised a white bushy eyebrow, as I scurried away trying to hide my embarrassment.

* * *

**Melody:**

There were eleven of us. My crew, plus Deadpool and Spiderman. Mostly everyone was wearing casual clothing, save for me, DP, and SM. They had both just come from patrol, and preferred to keep their identities hidden for unknown reasons. Well, technically just Spiderman. Everybody else knew Deadpool was Wade Wilson. I on the other hand liked to keep my mask on. Fury stood at the front of the room, and handed out folders to each of us.

Each manila folder held our personal information, mentor info, training details, and when the initiation was. I had a large red box marked ‘UNKNOWN’ under my ability.

“Welcome to the Avenger’s Recruitment project. A couple of you have been on with us for quite some time, but if this is your first time, I suggest familiarizing yourself with the Avenger’s tower. It has 103 grand floors. You’ll find the garage and labs on the bottom 10 stories, which are all underground. SHIELD occupies floors 11 - 80. Living spaces for you and the Avengers are on 81 - 90. Gyms and training equipment are on 91 - 100. The rest doesn’t tend to last, so we don’t fill it. Feel free to spend your minimal downtime in these areas. They tend to have cheaper furniture and entertainment systems that can easily be replaced.” We all glanced at our first paper. It was a map of the tower, with some floors marked red to show classified information. Deadpool raised his hand sarcastically. Fury either didn’t see, or chose to ignore. I personally thought it was the latter.

“You have 5 weeks until your first practice mission. Every morning, you will train personally with your mentor for an hour. Then, you will attend your chosen school and act like any other mutant kid. After school, you will come straight back and train with the team. This will take as long as it needs to to be completed. The rest of the night is yours to spend freely. Choose wisely with what you do with your time. If anybody starts to fail a class, they will have to attend tutoring with Mr. Stark. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” was the uniform response from the previously hushed group. Surprisingly, Deadpool remained silent.

|_________________________________________________________|

I got up around 6:00 am and headed down to the labs. Bruce was up looking like he had had no sleep. “Dr. Banner, Hulk.”

“Good morning, Melody. Ready to start your training?”

“I guess so. What exactly do you have planned?” I grabbed a forgotten apple off of his desk and began to munch on it.

“Tony and I just completed a lab simulator to test your skills as if you were in real life combat. We will start all of the recruits off in the simulator today to see how each one of you fights individually.” His gaze shifted once from his notebook to the apple in my hand.

“Sounds cool. When do I get to go in?”

“Whenever you're ready.” With that, Bruce signed his name at the bottom of the page and rose to greet the incoming elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. I will try to update soon.


End file.
